Je ne savais pas que je te perdais
by Andwhenlovespeaks
Summary: Traduction de ma fic en anglais, Never knew I was losing you... LS bien évidemment! Rhalala, ça tourne à l'obsession!


**Disclaimer : les persos de Cold Case ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à CBS… sinon, ils seraient déjà mariés et heureux à jamais pour toujours la vie est belle, comme dans une chanson des Backstreet Boys…**

**Here is a translation of my fic: Never knew I was losing you.**

**Une petite dédicace pour mes copines, qiu voulaient lire ce que j'écrivais, mais en français... ok, que j'ai lamentablement saoulé jusqu'à ce qu'elles acceptent de lire ma fic! **

**Toujours du Lilly/Scotty, mais pas franchement joyeux... basée sur une chanson que j'aime tout particulièrement... Vally, Angels et Amelia peuvent en témoigner!!! ;-) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**

* * *

**

_I'm feeling so alone now tonight  
Even though you're here by my side  
Is there something on your mind  
From the world you'd left behind_

Scotty marchait. Seul.

Il avait quitté le QG il y avait plus de trois heures, et depuis il marchait.  
Il pleuvait à torrent depuis une heure environ, mais il s'en fichait.  
Il ne voyait pas les gens qui couraient à la recherche d'un abri. Pas plus qu'il ne voyait les gamins qui sautaient dans les flaques en rentrant chez eux…  
Parfois, il s'arrêtait, restant immobile sous la pluie, le regard perdu loin devant lui…

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se sentait tellement déprimé. Il ne pouvait imaginer le futur sans penser qu'ils n'en avaient aucun.  
Comment cela aurait pu être autrement ?

_Il était appuyé sur la voiture, attendant qu'elle sorte de l'immeuble.  
'J'ai attendu trop longtemps, tout ça ne mène nulle part'  
Elle posa sa main sur la portière, prête à entrer dans la voiture.  
Il attrapa son bras et l'attira à lui.  
'Qu'est ce…'  
Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa doucement._

_There came a crossing on the road  
If only there were signs to show me  
Which direction I should go_

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ?  
Depuis ce moment, elle l'avait évité. Aucun mot, aucun regard, rien.

Il entra dans le parc. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, mais il ne le sentait pas.

Il avait essayé de cacher ses sentiments pour Lilly, mais malgré ses efforts, il était sur que c'était flagrant. Même Vera aurait pu deviner qu'il l'aimait.

Juste la semaine dernière, elle l'avait surpris la regardant, examinant ses lèvres, les courbes de sa joue, la pâleur de sa peau. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, la toucher… il était tellement perdu dans ses rêves, qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'elle le regardait. C'était tellement clair, il était presque certain qu'elle savait, ou au moins, avait le sentiment que quelque chose était inhabituel dans son comportement. Il était tellement heureux, juste lorsqu'elle entrait dans la pièce, son étrange beauté illuminant tout autour d'elle.  
Avec le temps, c'était devenu de plus en plus difficile de garder ses sentiments secrets.

Il était tombé amoureux d'elle doucement, jours après jours. Et maintenant, lorsqu'elle lui souriait, il n'était plus heureux comme avant. Ce qui le faisait sourire encore l'année précédente était devenu insuffisant.

Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui. Jamais. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à rêver qu'elle puisse ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Car il savait, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui.  
Même avant de l'avoir embrassée, il le savait.  
Il était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Rien de plus. Et il ne serait jamais rien d'autre pour elle.

Elle était un grand mystère pour lui. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie, et presque rien de sa vie amoureuse. Les mecs qu'il avait rencontré ou vu, et les petites choses qu'elle lui en avait dites, par ci par là… mais il savait surtout qu'elle avait souffert, plus que n'importe qui.  
Et il l'avait vu amoureuse. Pas de lui.

_I wonder as you walk through the door  
Are you gonna hurt me some more  
Never took you for the kind  
Who would play up on my mind_

Il fallait qu'il parte. Partir était la seule issue. Probablement pas la bonne, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ca devenait insupportable. Aller au travail, prétendre que rien n'était arrivé, et la voir chaque jour. Tout était détruit entre eux.

_Lilly le regardait, ébahie, la bouche ouverte, en état de choc.  
Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était désolé. Il avait peur à nouveau.  
Elle recula et ouvrit la portière, sans dire un mot.  
Il savait. Tout était détruit._

Il s'était fait une raison, partir était la seule issue.  
Mais… démissionner ? Non, il aimait son travail, les collègues… Juste quelques semaines de vacances, loin d'ici… loin d'elle. Première chose à faire le lendemain matin, demander au chef. Il serait d'accord, il n'avait pas pris de congés depuis des années.  
Mais cela suffirait il ? partir quelques temps ?  
Il n'en était pas sur, mais ça pourrait aider… de toute façon, il devait partir, il ne pourrait supporter un jour de plus avec elle, se tenant juste devant lui, le regard froid, quand elle ne l'évitait pas…  
Elle devait sortir de sa tête. Elle y était 24h/24. Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Serait il capable d'oublier ça ?  
Il avait commencé quelque chose et il devait le terminer.

Soudainement, il était en face de chez elle. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait marché autant. Et il était là. Inconsciemment, il avait marché vers elle.  
Il resta sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue, les yeux fixés sur sa porte.  
La pluie tombait toujours.

_There came a crossing on the road  
If only there were signs to show me  
Which direction I should go_

Il traversa la rue et tapa à sa porte.  
« Lil, c'est moi.. »

« Scotty ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » dit Lilly en ouvrant la porte

Elle était tellement belle. Ce serait difficile, la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite. La laisser.

« Je... j'étais dans le coin.. »  
« Tu étais dans le coin ? à presque 11 heures du soir ? sous la pluie ? entre ! »  
Elle avait ce petit sourire plein de doutes, qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il disait un truc idiot. Elle recula, lui faisant signe d'entrer.  
Scotty ne bougea pas. Les gouttes continuaient de tomber sur sa tête et ses épaules, éclaboussant tout autour de lui.

_Tell me what are you looking for  
I can't play your games anymore  
And when there's something on my mind  
I will always find the time  
To tell you_

"Oui, non, Lil, écoute, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser, mais je n'ai pas… ce n'était pas une erreur… je, je ne reste pas… »  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, tu ne restes pas ? »  
Elle était à nouveau froide, sa voix était une claque qu'il prenait en plein visage.  
« Je veux dire… je quitte Philadelphie »  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
« A cause de ce qui s'est passé ? non, ce n'était rien ! tu ne peux pas partir ! tu ne peux pas me laisser seule, j'ai besoin de toi . Tu me connais, je peux paraître froide et amère, mais je suis pas comme ça, tu ne peux pas ! »  
« Non, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Je.. je t'aime Lil… »  
C'était le moment, les mots étaient enfin prononcés.  
A nouveau, elle était incapable de parler. Les mots n'étaient vraiment pas son point fort.

_It's not for the first time  
That someone else has hurt me  
By faking it too long  
Where did we go wrong..._

Elle restait silencieuse. Même après qu'il a prononcé les trois mots les plus importants de sa vie, elle restait là, terrée derrière ses murs.

Il caressa sa joue doucement du bout de ses doigts.

« Au revoir Lil… »

_I live my life with no regrets  
It hasn't caught up on me yet  
But I never knew I was losing you..._

* * *

Chanson: Never knew I was losing you, Westlife  
Je sais j'ai des goûts particuliers... mais j'espère que ça vous a plu !! 


End file.
